Lujurioso Deseo
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: Era tan pura, tan “transparente” que se le hacía dificil resistirse a sus encantos. Quería tomarla a la fuerza, manchar su honor. Para ponerlo en simples palabras, quería lastimarla.Originalmente en ingles, por favor lean y me dejan reviews!Gracias!


Era tan pura, tan "blanca" que se le hacía dificil resistirse a sus encantos

Aqui vuelvo con algo que escribi originalmente en ingles, esta es la primera historia one-shot que escribo, y la primera que escribo para este fandom, pero tohru es un personaje que se preta para escribir tragedias sobre su vida, asi que alomejor sigo con este proyecto de one shots con tohru en diferentes situacioens tragicas…espero que les entretenga esta historia…gracias de antemano por leer esto….

Era tan pura, tan "transparente" que se le hacía dificil resistirse a sus encantos. Quería tomarla a la fuerza, manchar su honor. Para ponerlo en simples palabras, quería lastimarla.

Ultimamente se le estaba haciendo mas dificil controlar sus bajos instintos. Ella era tan virginal, tan santa que quería darle una lección que jamas olvidaría.

No importaba cuantas veces la vida la haya golpeado, ella seguía adelante con una sonrisa casi angelical, encontrando las fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie, pero era esa sonrisa, esa fuezas que lo irritaban. Su aparente inocencia era algo que siempre lo había molestado, y quería verla llorar. Claro, ya la había visto llorar antes, pero esta vez quería que llorara de verdad, por que en realidad había sido lastimada y no por las pequeñeses por las que lloraba siempre. Pero sabía que la podia golpear y violarla salvajemente y ella probablemente le sonreiría y lo perdonaría.

Aunque fuese asi, quería intentarlo.

Quería que dejara de ser virgen, de esa forma, aunque fuese santa ya no era virgen tambien.

Su puresa, su "transparencia" le revolvía el estomago.

Quería manchar su honradez de rojo.

Esa tarde esaban solos en casa. Había llegado de la escuela y se había puesto a hacer sus deberes sin molestarse a quitarse el uniforme escolar. El la miraba de arriba abajo, sus ojos recorriendole su menudo cuerpo y deteniendose para imaginar que esa pequeña falda escolar escondía y se preguntaba si ella se daba cuenta de su propia sexualidad.

Decidio jugar con ella un rato ya que estaban solos y lo estarían por un rato. No se la podía imaginar cuando era una pequeña explorando su cuerpo, y dudaba que lo hiciera ahora de grande.

Se preguntaba si ella sabía que significaba la palabra "sexo" en realidad.

Bueno, solo había una forma de saberlo.

Su cuerpo no era nada del otro mundo, pero cualquier hombre se regosijaría en tenerla entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo era pequeño, su piel terza, jamas tocada de esa manera por nadie mas, sus ojos grandes y cuestionadores. Al principio forsejeo un poco, pero despues de un rato dejo de poner resistencia. Su joven cuerpo era sorpresivamente elastico y sensible.

Se sonrio al ver en sus ojos una pena tan grande que dudaba que ella pudiera taparla con una sonrisa, pero no se preocupo, sabía que por pudor, lealtad, o bondad ella jamas lo hecharía de cabeza.

Había cambiado.

Ya no era la muchacha alegre de antes. Los demas se empezaban a dar cuenta de eso tambien.

'Dejen a la pobre muchacha ser, no se olviden que es joven las hormonas la traicionan.' Les había dicho el para mitigar las dudas de los demas.

Casi no le hablaba pero tampoco le rehuía, aunque el veía en sus ojos esa pena que le calaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser,y es que había algo que el no sabía, algo que nadie sabía, y eso era que esa no había sido la primera vez.

Aquel día hace años cuando su primo la encontro en un callejón, no traía solo un lado de la cabeza peinado por gusto, en algún momento de su odisea había perdido una de sus colitas.

Ya para ese entonces era una niña auto-suficiente y despues de asegurarle a sus mamá que no le había pasado nada, ahi quedo el tema. Su madre nunca vio la sangre que se había acumulado porque aunque aquel hombre fue lo suficientemente listo para limpiar cualquier rastro de su ataque contra ella, su pequeño cuerpo no había estado preparado para tal ataque y la sangre siguio por varios días mas.

La razón por la que su mama nunca supo de su ataque y nunca vio como cojeaba y fruncía el ceño del dolor que le causaba el mas leve movimiento fue porque ella trabaja arduo para mantenerla y salía de casa muy temprano y regresaba ya muy tarde.

Cada noche se hacía bolita en su cama y se repetía una y otra vez que aquel hombre no la había querido lastimar aun cuando ella le gritaba que la lastimaba.

Se había mentido por tanto tiempo que llego a creer sus propias mentiras. Las unicas señales de que había side ultrajada desaparecierón, y con ellas los recuerdos de aquel día, pero esta vez se le iba a ser imposible mentirse.

Esta vez la sangre no fue tanta y el dolor fue minimo, pero con ese acto las memorias reprimidas que había mantenido bajo llave por todos esos años se desbordarón y ya no podia ponerse en posición de feto y repetirse hasta quedarse dormida que eso no había pasado.

Esta vez si lloro al estar sola en su recamara, y no fue tanto por lo sucedido esta vez, si no por lo sucedido hace años cuando le gritaba a aquel hombre que se detuviera, que la lastimaba y el solo se reía de su sufrimiento.

Las lagrimas no eran por esta vez, eran por aquella cuando era mas pequeña, eran por lo estupida que era. Como fue que se dejo ultrajar otra vez? Esta vez pudo haber gritado, rasguñado, llorado, pero en su mente ya había decidido que no importaba lo que hiciera, nada lo iba a prevenir.

Las lagrimas eran por tener la sabiduría de que si le hubiera pedido que se detuviera estaba casi segura de que lo hubiera hecho.

Lloraba por que se sentía culpable.

Esta vez en cierta forma no se defendio por que fue casi como si el fuese su amante, por que fue casi gentil con ella, por que era mujer y aunque su mente le estuviera gritando que era una locura y que estaba mal, su cuerpo respondía al toque maestro aunque su estomago se estuviera revolviendo con el acto.

Lloraba por que sabía que había sido ultrajada, que se había aprovechado de ella, y por que al final de cuentas lo había perdonado.

Se tocaba el abdomen, pronto se empezaría a notar. Como se lo iba a decir a los demas? No los quería preocupar, o peor aún, pensarían que era una cualquiera que se dejaba ultrajar por el primero que se lo pidiera.

El veía como su rostro se disfiguraba de la angustia.

La miraba morderse las uñas; tocarse el abdomen sin darse cuenta que ahi estaba el; se tocaba su largo cabello café y fue cuando decidio ayudarla un poco.

"Tohru-kun" le susurro al oído, "por que no les dices toda la verdad?"

Al sentir su aliento en su piel, hecho un brinco, pero solo le susurro algo al oído y se alejo.

Parecía que ella ya había servido su proposito y el ya no la necesitaba.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, el tenía razón, debía decirles la verdad, pero esa verdad le trajo consecuencias inesperadas.

"Como que te violaron?!" le gritaba cierto adolecente de cabellos naranja "Y tu lo dejaste asi como asi!? Ahi te quedaste acostada para que el hiciera lo que quisiera!? Si que eres estu…"pero otro muchacho de cabellos grisaceos lo detuvo y el salio furioso del lugar.

Fue entonces cuando por fin se dejo llorar frente a ellos.

Acababa e perder al gran amor de su vida por que ella sabía que el jamas le perdonaría eso.

El estaba furioso. Ahi estaba sentada la mujer que amaba contandoles que había sido violada como si eso fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo. Era tan Buena que ya había perdonado al desgracido ese, fuese quien haya sido, y eso jams se lo perdonaría.

Quisas era que no la amaba lo suficiente, alomejor nunca la había amado, tenían 16 años, puede que no había encontrado el amor todavía, pero fuese la razón o excusa que fuese, el ya no la podia seguir queriendo como mujer.

Los meses pasarón rapidisimo.

Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa y se sentía un poco culpable por ser el quien la puso en esa situación pero su objetivo había ido hacerla sufrir y lo había conseguido.

Aunque era su hijo el que estaba naciendo, le importaba un bledo si ese bebe vivía o moría y mientras todos en al familia esperaban con ansias noticias, el se fumaba su cigarillo con calma sepulcral.

De repente sus gritos fuero substituídos por los llantos de un niño.

Su hijo acababa de nacer.

Se sonrio hacia el.

"Va a ser una excelente madre, pero por lo menos ya aprendio que enh esta vida no se puede ser tan pura y Buena."

FIN

Sabran quien fue el malo de esta pelicula?


End file.
